Kokoro Yet Another
by Diphda
Summary: There was a scientist, a genius by the name Kagamine Rin. She started on a project called Nameless Lamda Organ. When she had disappeared, she left behind a being named Kaito. Her disappearance is a mystery and so is Kaito, but this is their story
1. Chapter 1

_When I was born, I wasn't alone._

_I was just two pieces of meat that didn't take_

_shape of a human. There was enough_

_to make two people. 1+1=1. That was me._

_We were supposed to be twins._

Rin had known from the beginning of what her parents had been trying to hide from her. She was a twin, one with a brother. He had been so sweet and one day, when she was really young, he just suddenly disappeared. The sweet blond boy had disappeared from her lives and her parents had tried to keep the shock from her. She had expected it. He had always been so weak and yet, when she had known that, when she had prepared herself for that time, she cried. Cried so much at the lost of someone with the connection of her heart. At a young age, depression had set in so quickly. She couldn't bear it with the loss of her twin. The one that shared the same thoughts and feelings with her. She felt lonely. Things went by so fast after the loss of Len. Only at the tender age of seven, her parents had gone to take a trip, taking her with them. An accident formed, killing her parents, and her? She didn't know what happened. She had found herself sleeping one second and the next, she laid in a white room.

_A lonely chemist was born the day of destiny._

_Her survival was indeed a miracle _

_What was missing from her was her sibling_

_That should have been by her side_

She was told that she had a weak body. She didn't seem like she would live very long. Though, Rin knew that this way, she would be able to meet her brother. She had decided that she would life for as long as she could to live out the life that he couldn't. Only a year had passed when she arrived at the laboratory. She was lonely, being in the white room alone with little communication. The only companions she had were her television and an old radio. The only sounds she could hear. One day however, a project formed in her mind. An idea to make an artificial being to become her companion. Her friend. Her family. That was when her project formed. The Nameless Lamda Organ.

_Kagamine Rin. The creator of the "Nameless_

_Lamda Organ". She is known in history as the_

_genius chemist. Or, the tragic girl who spent her _

_entire short life inside a bacteria-free laboratory._

Slowly and steadily the young girl worked on this project. Thinking of an older brother, with the same kindness that her brother and her parents had given her. The life wasn't complete however. The thing that sustained him was the bio liquid but all the research, all the work she had done pointed out that he should have been able to awaken. Pressing her forehead against the glass, she looked at the lone figure, floating in the glass tube. "Why aren't you waking up? I need you so much. Why can't you open your eyes? You were going to be my brother. I to be your sister. Please open your eyes." She whispered under her breath. She closed her eyes for a moment, a aching feeling lurched in her body and she slid to the ground. Coughing violently into her own hand, she could see the traces of blood. Her life was now coming short. Years had passed from the time of guess of her death. Maybe it was coming close now. "Please. Wake up." She murmured, tears brimming in her eyes. She felt lonely. It hurt to be lonely when there was someone else in the room. It pained her and she wondered. Could he hear her?

"…_Hey, do you understand my feelings?_

_I'm tired. Why was I so different from _

_other humans? If I became the same as them, _

_would this sadness go away?"_

Sitting there, she started to think. Her wants. Her wishes. "I just wanted to see his smile. I wanted to touch his blue hair and cut it for him. I wanted to touch him, talk with him, and live with him. But…looks like my time is up…" she said to herself. Tears ran down her cheeks at the thought. She had wanted the two to be a family but it just simply couldn't work out. She wondered. Was she doomed to live her own life alone? Was she supposed to stay alone till she died? She bitterly smiled at the thought. _Even now, his "vector" is still operating. It maintains his body, developing his immune system and assisting his overall growth. Even if you put a piece of meat in there, it should be okay. Everything will just decompose, melt, and become nutrients that would help him grow. So…If I just…_ she thought briefly before standing up. This was the only way. She couldn't stand being alone. She steadily climbed up the stairs that led to the top of the container. She briefly hung over the edge, looking down into the container that held the male. Bitterly smiling, she let her tears drop. "I wanted to see you wake up. I wanted to be there when you would see me. It looks like I can't do that now. I hope that when you do wake up, you'll live a happier life then me." She said to him quietly. She dropped herself into the container, drifting down closer to the being that she created.

_Ah, it's so warm. This is the first time I nestled close_

_To someone and went to sleep with them._

_Thank you. And, I'm sorry._

_Good night, my….._

As she was slowly disappearing, she stared at the closed eyes of her creation. Kaito. He was still sleeping and she slightly smiled at his face. It seemed like he was going to continue to sleep for a while. She reached out, touching his face and hair. "I'm sorry. I thank you though for being able to stay with me." She said quietly before closing her eyes as she disappeared. Kaito himself remained asleep, floating quietly inside of the container. Unknowing of what had happened to the scientist. Not until many years later.

_The visitors who came to Professor Kagamine's _

_laboratory never saw the chemist again._

_The biggest mysteries included the whereabouts of_

_Kagamine Rin and the existence of the blue-haired_

_Boy who did not seem human. But those mysteries became_

_Untouchable and were locked away._

_----And a few hundred years passed…_


	2. Chapter 2

"…_Kaito, I'm going to give you my heart and memories."_

A few hundred years had passed and still yet the laboratory had remained untouched. The blue haired male was floating in his glass tube, sleeping as he had for years. However, this time it was different. The sensors that surrounded him were making noise like crazy. So much noise was making him stir awake. Not that anyone else could hear it however. It seemed that the laboratory had been abandoned long ago after the great scientist, Rin had disappeared. Slowly opening his eyes, he gazed at the floor. Something was off. He felt that he was made for a reason. Something was missing. He couldn't put his finger on it and it bothered him. Floating around there, he lifted a hand to the glass, seeing a small smear on it. As if someone were to try to write something there a long time ago. Leaning forward, he looked at the words, slowly spelling them out. _"Kokoro"_ In his mind, something clicked. It was as if he was being wound back by the hands of time. Memories of the past, not his past, but someone else's was flooding into his mind. These memories and dreams seemed to signify something.

_Now it's started, the accelerating miracle_

_For some reason my tears won't stop…_

"_Why am I shaking?" My heart beats faster_

_Is this what you left behind, your "Kokoro"?_

The feeling of being torn apart when the time of her brother's death. The depression of the lies of her parents that came afterwards. The feeling of loss when her parents left her and found herself alone. The feeling of loneliness of when she was never to be a human. She was always alone but he could feel joy. The joy of the time when she had begun the thought of making him. The time when he was asleep. Floating to the surface, he let himself out, bare but he could care less. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he thought about it. Why couldn't he make her happy? Why was it that he continued to sleep? Gritting his teeth, the bitter tears slid down and he shook his head. He felt powerless and regret. He stepped down from the top. It seemed wrong. Everything just seemed to feel wrong. The joy, regret, pain, and everything that he could feel was from the person that wanted him the most. Why was it that she thought that going away like this would make things better? He felt as alone as she did. Looking at the ground briefly, he glanced up to see clothing none too far away. Clothing that she had prepared for him for when he awoke, he could wear. He slipped on the ornaments of clothing, before walking out of the laboratory. This was too much.

_Mystery kokoro kokoro mystery_

_She gave me the Kokoro of joy_

_Mystery kokoro kokoro mystery_

_She gave me the kokoro of sadness_

_Mystery kokoro kokoro infinite_

_It's so deep and full of pain…_

_I've finally realized the reason I was born_

_Being alone is so sad_

_Yes, that day, that time within her memory_

_The "Kokoro" in me spills out_

Kaito gazed at the world, the world that Rin had once known but was soon taken from. He realized why she had missed this. It was a place of great happiness. There was always so much noise compared to the white laboratory that she could only call home. Being left alone wasn't what anyone wanted to have. The people, the noise, the great joy of being free. This was what she probably wanted to feel again instead of having to be locked up in a room. A room that had forced her to create her own person to escape the loneliness. Pulling up his scarf, he lowered his head as he felt the tears running again. He was experiencing the same pain. Loneliness and the desperation. He needed to get it out. He needed her back. With new determination, Kaito turned heel and ran back to the lab. This was what he was missing. He thought he could live without Rin. Thinking it was impossible to bring her back. Though, his wish, his only wish was to give her his heart. The heart she had given her and he wanted to be able to give her the words of his heart. He wanted to be there for her.

_The artificial being who finally got his real "Kokoro"_

_What called him out of his sleep is a "miracle"_

_But there's something missing, just one thing that's not there_

_It's your existence._

_I want to tell you the words from the bottom of my heart_

_The lonely artificial lifeform wishes_

_I will fill my heart up and offer it to you_

_This miraculous singing voice and my "Kokoro"_

Upon reaching the lab, the blue haired male looked around. The lights were still on and rather, he felt the difference between the world and the room again. Fighting back the bits of tears that were forming, the emotions he was receiving was still too much for him. It was something new but he knew it was bursting to get out. Briefly, he had no idea on what to do. He stood there, looking at the container that he had once been sleeping in. He stared at it before stepping forward. His body seemed to know what it was doing. The melodious tunes were coming from his mouth. He was singing to get those emotions out. The male could feel his own heart, and emotions spilling into every note, every word of the song. It was breathtaking and he just hoped, that somehow, this would reach her. He could feel his head pulsing and his ears ringing with his own voice but he needed this to get out. He wanted her to hear it. The song that he was singing for her.

_You saved me from my loneliness_

_The only thing I can do for you right now…_

It was such a dark desolate room. Rin sat there, brooding to herself. For years she had been there. After she had sacrificed her own self, after realizing she was nearing her end, to give herself to Kaito in hopes that he would wake up. She didn't know if he had or not, but sitting there, alone while staring at the radio wasn't helping. There were times she would cry suddenly. However, those times had passed and now she was reminded of how her life had been built. Only listening to the sounds of others from afar. She sat there, watching, her legs up against her chest as she sat there in silence. Though, there was something new. The sound of a new voice, a clear, calming tune. It was so quiet at first, she thought it was just an illusion. After a bit, she thought it came from the radio. No. It was getting louder even still and she perked up. It was a song she had never heard before, but why was it singing about her? _"Being alone is so sad. Yes, that day and time within her memory. The "Kokoro" in me spills out."_ Sitting there for a moment, she then realized it wasn't a dream. Standing up, she could see everything change around her. Everything disintegrating slowly into a scenery which she had seen before. She had gone back to her old self and there she floated in the tube that originally had held Kaito.

_I can say it now in my real words_

_I will offer them to you_

_Thank you…_

_For bringing me into this world_

_Thank you…_

_For the miracle you gave me_

_Thank you…_

_For the days we'll spend together_

_Thank you…_

_We will sing for eternity_

For Kaito, everything was spilling into those words. He could feel himself becoming relieved of his feelings and even tears were brimming his eyes. He was just hoping that it would somehow reach her. In the midst of it all however, he could see, through the tears, a figure coming back together inside the tube. He wiped away the tears from his eyes, wondering if it was a mere trick. However, as the figure was fully forming, he could see clearly who it was. His amazement couldn't even be put into words. Her eyes closed, he wondered if she were to be like him. If she were, he would definitely find a way to make her eyes open and have him still be there so that she no longer would be alone. His wish though, was granted as the girl opened her eyes, cracks forming along the sides of the tube. The look of astonishment and relief was on her face as she saw Kaito, for her, the feelings of happiness were given to her and tears were ready to be formed. The glass gave way as the liquid spilled out. Rin flew to Kaito, wrapping her arms around her as tears rolled down her cheeks as it did with Kaito. The two held one another for a bit, sitting there, before she broke the silence.

"You're awake. Thank god you're awake." She said to him as she buried her face into his jacket. "Thank you for waiting." She murmured. Kaito hugged her close, feeling the joy of having her back. This was definitely the thing that he was missing. He buried his face into the girl's hair, feeling relieved. "I thank you for making me. I won't make you feel alone now Rin. We'll spend all days together." He told her before he pulled away, looking at her in the eye. "I can promise you that."

And so, the scientist and the creation lived together for as long as the days would allow them to.

Though, the incident that had happened in the laboratory couldn't be explained and even Rin couldn't understand. However, she figured it must have been one thing.

Kiseki.

* * *

Well, I have to say that I hope you liked the story. :3

It's based on Kagamine Rin and Kaito's version of Kokoro. Also known as, one the prequel being

Kokoro: Another ~Lambda Organ~ and the next being Kokoro ~Yet Another~ I'm not one for Kaito and Rin pairings but I have to admit that this MV had to be the cutest thing. Please I ask for reviews if you read this


End file.
